Porque una canción no esta de mas
by thelastassassin
Summary: Bueno amigos esta historia sera de KFP con canciones y bueno espero que les guste sera de música variada y en historias, tambien que las canciones seran en ESP o ENG para que sepan.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos, aquí les traigo una canción que me gusta mucho… siempre quise hacer un fic de este estilo pero no encontré el momento y ahora que volví al colegio :'( no tengo mucho tiempo para mi otro fic igual creare un fic especial para puras canciones, y bueno espero que les guste.(escuchen la canción mientras leen o antes, se sugiere.)

La canción y KFP no me pertenecen (pero un día trabajare en Hollywood y escribiré una KFP)

Llueve sobre la ciudad

Los bunkers.

Po: Porque quería quedarme si mi amor ya no está aquí, porque no me puedo ir a algún lugar y olvidarme de esto.

Shifu: si puedes pero siempre que se necesite al guerrero dragón te llamaremos, porque eso es tu deber.

Po: Bueno, entonces déjeme ir a buscarla.

Shifu: si quieres la puerta está abierta, pero no hemos sabido nada de Tigresa en semanas.

Po: si pero ella está viva, lo sé

Po comienza a salir del palacio y se despide de sus amigos, cuando comienza a bajar las escaleras se acuerda de una canción que suena en su cabeza…

Voy caminando sin saber, nada de ti,  
ni siquiera el agua que rodea mis pies, puedo sentir.

Lo intento cada vez mejor, y no estaré  
satisfecho hasta olvidarme al fin de ti, como soñé.

Tengo tantas cosas que decir  
que no puedo recordar  
Pienso que es muy tarde para mí  
pienso que es momento de olvidarme ya de ti

Po: tantos momentos que pasamos en este valle, y si me tengo que olvidar de ti en verdad y si no vuelves a mi porque pienso así no, ella está bien y la veré mas pronto de lo que creo (sigue caminando en una lluvia que había comenzado mientras se mueve por el valle recorriendo lugares que había visitado con Tigresa)

Llueve sobre la ciudad  
porque te fuiste  
ya no queda nada más. /bis

Voy caminando sin saber  
nada de mí  
porque todo lo que siempre quise ser  
ya no lo fui

La muerte es mi felicidad, lo se muy bien  
hoy voy a considerarlo una vez más, y más que ayer

Tanto tiempo he malgastado aquí  
sin tener nada que hacer  
si tu me devuelves lo que vi  
ya no habrá que preocuparse para ser feliz

Llueve sobre la ciudad  
porque te fuiste  
ya no queda nada más

Llueve sobre la ciudad  
y te perdiste  
junto a mi felicidad  
Po: Además todas las cosas que nunca que te dije, cuanto te amaba, cuanto te quería o que me gustaría tener una familia y… Porque sigo pensando asi si ella está bien no me tengo que preocupar  
Tengo tantas cosas que decir  
tantas que ya me olvide  
te lo he dicho una y otra vez  
creo que es momento de olvidarme y no volver

Llueve sobre la ciudad  
porque te fuiste  
ya no queda nada más

Llueve sobre la ciudad  
y te perdiste  
junto a mi felicidad

Llueve sobre la ciudad

Ya no queda nada más

llueve sobre la ciudad

ya no queda nada y tú no estás.

Po ya había llegado a la salida del valle, destinado a buscar a Tigresa pero… el miro hacia el camino que seguí al frente de él y observo una silueta con el sol a sus espaldas., y el conocía muy bien a esa silueta…

Po: Tigresa… eres tu?

Cuando siguió bajando el sol pudo observar que la silueta venia con unas muletas debajo del brazo derecho.

Tigresa: Quien está en la entrada del valle, Un ladrón, o qué?

Se escucha en un eco tigresa…eres tú?

Tigresa: Po…Po.

Po comienza a correr hacia la silueta que se movía con muletas que grito su nombre, al llegar más cerca se dio cuenta que era tigresa, al llegar a ella la abrazo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Po: Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Tigresa: Crees que no te volvería a ver.

Y ahí con el sol bajando entre las montañas se encuentra de nuevo este amor.

Bueno aquí esta espero les allá gustado y bueno seguiré subiendo de repente algún fic así y eso, y para los chilenos que lean esto ESTE FRIO MATA.


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal lectores, tanto tiempo sin subir un cap a la red pero bueno aquí estamos para subir otro con una canción y bueno aquí estamos de cumple y felicidades a todos los que lo están también y un recuerdo y oración para la gente que murió en Polonia un 1 de septiembre del 39 en el comienzo de la segunda guerra mundial y basta de intro comencemos. Y la canción es still de ben folds de otra peli pero no importa verdad?

No tengo la repuesta de todo.

Cuando tigresa, volvió de su misión al palacio con Po Shifu la llamo a su habitación para conversar sobre lo que paso en la misión y el a echo y visto en la vida de Tigresa.

Shifu: Tigresa… parece que tu misión no fue tan fácil como esperaba, tampoco e visto que sea fácil tu vida amorosa con po pero es tu vida y yo no tengo la respuesta para todo, por eso te quería decir algo con una canción que a estado en mi mente desde que partiste en esta misión.

Tigresa: No hace falta maestro, yo se que usted solo a intentado hacer lo mejor para mi y aprecio eso.

Shifu: Si pero no como padre solo como maestro y quiero cambiar eso desde ahora en adelante por favor solo escucha…

I must give the impression  
that I have the answers for everything.  
you were so disappointed  
to see me unravel so easily.  
It's only change  
only everything I know  
even the things  
that seem still are still changing.  
La da la da la da da da da da la da la da da la da da da  
La da la da la da da da da da la da la da da la da da da  
mother misses her baby  
but I only wanted to be me  
she changed address and haircuts  
and boyfriends and light bulbs it's easy  
but it's only change  
only everything I know  
even the things  
that seem still are still changing  
La da la da la da da da da da la da la da da la da da da  
La da la da la da da da da da la da la da da la da da da  
I stay focused on details  
it keeps me from feeling the big things  
but watch the microscope long enough  
things that seem still are still changing  
La da la da la da da da da da la da la da da la da da da  
La da la da la da da da da da la da la da da la da da da  
even the things that seem still are still changing  
even the things that seem still are still  
even the things that seem still are still changing  
even the things that seem still are still changing  
La da la da la da da da da da la da la da da la da da da  
La da la da la da da da da da la da la da da la da da da

Shifu: Bueno eso es lo que quería decirte, que aunque paresca que tengo la respuesta para todo no es asi las cosas cambian igual que las personas y bueno no puedo evitar eso asi que sigue asi sabiendo que tienes todo mi apollo.

Tigresa se tira a darle un abraso a Shifu diciendo.

Tigresa:Gracias papa, siempre sere tu hija, aunque cambie para bien o mal.

Shifu: esperemos que para bien solamente y recuerda siempre estare allí andote mi apollo…

De repente entra po de golpe cayendo sobre Shifu y tigresa.

Tigresa: PO por que entras asi. Casi te rompo la cara.

Po: Lo siento me cai sobre la puerta y bueno que te quería decir que hay un festival sobre el durazno en flor en el valle y si querías ir… los chicos van también.

Tigresa: Bueno, me servirá para relajarme.

Bueno eso es todo amigos nos vemos en 1 semana mas con mi otra historia, hasta la próxima que estén bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Ola queridos compatriotas, (entonen el himno de la alegría) aquí estamos con una historia nueva o cap nuevo… porque no escribí en tanto tiempo es que el colegio… IS BULLSHIT, lo siento no me gusta hablar del colegio en mi casa o pensar en este, excepto historia. Bueno no los seguiré molestando y aquí viene el cap.

El festival.

Ya había pasado una hora de la intromisión de po y bueno nuestro amigos bajaban rápidamente pero Po, por alguna razón bajo más rápido que todos ese día.

Mono: Que le pasa a Po, ni que hubiera un buffet abajo para que fuera así de rápido.

Grulla: Es verdad parece estar más emocionado que nunca, y además le mintió a tigresa diciéndole que bajara en 30 minutos más.

Víbora: Bueno, tal vez le tenga una sorpresa… No como "otros" tof tof grulla tof tof que no se preocupan de su novia.

Grulla: Que hace tiempo que no había algo especial para invitarte.

Víbora: Escusas, puras escusas.

Diciendo esto apura el paso llegando al fin de las escaleras.

En el comienzo de las escaleras estaba tigresa con un kimono azul que le había regalado Po.

Tigresa: aaaaaaah porque Po me habrá dicho que baje más tarde que los otros, bueno por algo será.

Abajo había un gran tumulto de gente alrededor de un espacio especial para el festival donde al medio había un escenario.

Sr ping: Po que suerte que llegaste necesito ayuda me han encargado preparar la comida de todo el festival, me ayudas?

Po: Papa no puedo ahora tengo que pedirle a los músicos que toquen una canción para tigresa, después te ayudo si quieres.

Sr ping: Bueno pero si no me ayudas te ira muy mal Po.

Po: No te preocupes papa, estaré bien.

Po se acercaba a los músicos que eran una banda de zorros y conejas.

Po: Hola les quería pedir si podían tocar esta canción para mi novia.

Banda: Bueno pero solo porque eres el guerrero dragón, y para quien va esta canción?

Po: Para la maestra tigresa. ( al decir esto pasa la partitura con la letra) pueden tocarla?

Banda: Si, sin ningún problema.

Ya todos habían bajado y tigresa entra obteniendo la mirada de todos hasta de sus amigo, pero se da cuenta que po no estaba en la misma mesa que ellos.

Tigresa: Donde esta Po?

Víbora: Está ayudando a su padre, siéntate seguro que vuelve pronto.

En ese momento comienza a tocar la banda una canción y sale un zorro a presentar la canción

Zorro: Bueno aquí viene una canción que nos pidió el guerrero dragón para su novia la maestra tigresa

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build  
From the bottom of the pit right to the top  
Don't hold back packing my bags  
And giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Because after all  
This city never sleeps at night  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am?

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell the path that heaven runs  
Through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top, don't look back  
Turning to rags  
And giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Because after all  
This city never sleeps at night  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am?  
It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then,  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am?

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
to ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then,  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am?

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then,  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am?

Woooooooooo todo el público gritaba mientras la banda se tomaba un descanso, en eso tigresa se para y acercándose a po le da un beso entre todos.

Eso es todo por el dia de hoy que estén bien chao.


End file.
